Nighty-Night
by Kevz1436
Summary: Hey guys, i dont own FNaF. and this is my chapter story (or not really)of the day and I hope you'll know it.
1. 12am-2am

Hi guys, my names Jake Fitzgerald. This is my fiction character name. I got that name by Jeremy Fitzgerald. I know its a narration story. We can show you this story about a mashed up pizzeria that was..uh, no reason why. The setting is in FNaF 2 game

 **10pm**

I went inside to the pizzeria with my fear is almost high as one heck of an animatronic that eats me. I went down to my office thats becuz its my first 'summer' job, just like Jeremy did. I can say it was a good office they have here. The vents are too big for the burglars to come in. I just wanna know that they have no doors. I was imagining that many kids will enter this ridiculous, non-door office until they showed up.

 **12 am**

Okay here it goes, I'm ready for this job and I, for one, has guts for this. I checked the cameras from show stage to prize corner. There's no movements of animatronics, just silence and the music box. I winded up early so I have a chance to put my mask on. When I checked the part/service, Chica and Bonnie were gone. I was shocked in a cowardly way of seeing the camera infront of me. After I listen to phone guy's call, I was shocked at Bonnie and Chica are ACTUALLY behind me. But the thing is, they didnt jumpscare me. I was looking at the animatronics behind me and they were like: cowards. I cant tell why but its freakin' me out. "Hel-lo-lo J-J-Jake. W-e are here-re-re be-be-cause-cause-of-of." They cant continue the sentences. They were hiding in the vents from left and right. Here's one problem: What's their problem? I even noticed Bonnie's face was gone, and Chica's jaw was up before they got here.

 **1 am**

I was totally freaking out. I mean, what happened back there? I noticed that Chica and Bonnie were gone. I checked the hallway and there...its Bonnie. Blah, blah, blah. You guys are freaking me out. I mean, was this necessary? After all this trouble, I was focused on the music box thanks to Chica. Her jaw was still the same thing as now, and Bonnie was using the flashlight accordingly. "J-Jake, s-some-one-s here-" Chica said. They both hide into their same hiding spots. I checked the hallway, it was...just Old Freddy and Foxy. They both come inside my office as they hurriedly ran to their hiding spots. "WHATS GOING ON WITH YOU, PEOPLE!?" I was angry. Not even a single jumpscare. Foxy just replied now, "Ma-matey, w-we're g-g-g-g-gonna show yo-u some-thin." We went to the party room 1 with Freddy and his gang with their fears gone. I just knew that this night is driving me nuts.

 **2 am**

There I was, the Party Room. The old animatronics will now start talking. Finally, an interesting night-out with these guys. We all started a discussion about: what's got into them and why they didnt jumpscare me.

Jake: Uh, why I'm here? Please tell me why.

I saw the old animatronics were shutdown. So, Mangle came.

Mangle: Thanks for coming, Jake.

Jake: Please tell me why I'm here!?

Mangle: It's about...the Endoskeleton

(laughs)

Jake: Why would an endoskeleton...

Mangle: Be quiet, he can hear you.

*a few mins later*

Jake: So thats why. I'll do it.

Mangle: Thank you, I heard he's coming this way. See ya.


	2. 3am-5am

**3 am**

Here I am, the office. It was halfway to 6am. I gotta be careful about this one. It was kinda scary to say but, its now in my dreams already. I was looking at Prize Corner and he's...here. I winded the music box so quickly that he went inside the vent. I wear the Freddy mask quickly and the endoskeleton didnt noticed me. I was just uh...serious? The endoskeleton went to parts/service as I removed my mask. I was scared out there. If you gave any chance to escape that guy, he's a glitch. Glitch or not, its simple.

 **4 am**

Its almost for me to escape. I was a bit in a hurry for endoskeleton to come by the office and hide my mask before HE was in. I checked on the nearest location of the office and he was there. I was a bit scared though. I never tried to last this night long enough. I'm gonna be dead/gonna be saved. That's my other idea.

 **5am**

I knew I could make it. Here's how it does: First, the endoskeleton was at the prize corner, running his way to the air vent. He was at the air vent with his face for a close-up. And finally, he was at the office. I wounded the music box, now the Freddy head...its done. I wonder what will the endoskeleton do to me?

What will happen next...

 **Hey guys, my first chapter story is kinda short for these parts. I just wanna know, if you have any answers of the story, leave a comment.**


End file.
